neodrift_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Shark
Personality For a Mafia member, Donnie is a bit odd. Cautious since youth, evidently making him a quiet person. He’s a man more of action rather than words. Wise for his age, Donnie has learned to cherish things he got from the Mafia; truth, respect, the job, and family. These were his way of life, not meant to be trifled with so carelessly. Although despite what could be an intimidating side, the rest of him is different. He loves excitement. Being a borderline adrenaline junkie, he will figure ways out to merge this side of him with his work whenever he can, causing a mess and an explosion if he can help it, when spending his time outside of Little Italy. Although will never admit it. Power Bio Acid Manipulation Donnie was born with a mutation that allowed him to rapidly secrete a type of super acid. The acid can come out of any part of his body at will like water. He is currently able to create and use 20 gallons of this oozy, purple liquid but after using up this amount he has to wait 2 hours for it to naturally refill. And because of the mutation, he was born with a natural resistance to his ability. And is capable of other feats. Ph control: Donnie uses a very acidic substance, being able to reach levels such as -20 on the Ph scale. Although he is also capable of altering the Ph level within him, allowing the acid to come out acidic, enough to melt metal with ease or alkali, enough to sting, at will. Also being able to change the Ph level of acid already outside of his body, only having to be touching it. Able to change the Ph level of outside acid in a few seconds. The acid’s colour also tending to change based on how acidic it is. Purple being very acidic, yellow being in the middle, and green being alkali level. The very acidic version is capable of causing 5 kN/s of damage in non organic things. And 4 kN/s on organic things, taking 3 seconds to burn through skin and muscle. Then another second to go through bone. Flooding: He is capable of producing puddles of the substance of different sizes from his body. He wastes around 10 liters on large puddles, which have a radius of 7 m, and last 5 turns. Medium puddles take around 8 liters, and have a radius of 5 m, and last for 6 turns. And small puddles, which take 5 liters, having a radius of 3 or less, and last for 7 turns. Although he can only produce two puddles of different sizes at once, one for each hand. Sea Life: Donnie is able to send currents through his puddles that go 25m/s as long as he’s touching it. By doing this he can cause the acid to bubble for a second before geyser like bursts come out within the puddles range, creating constructs such as walls and simple figures at 20m/s. The constructs can grow 5 meters tall and can be as wide as their puddle and have a volume of 3.5m3 for large ones, 2.5m3 for medium ones, and 1.5m3 for small ones. He is capable of 1 construct within a small puddle, 2 in a medium sized one, and 2 yet larger ones in a large puddle. They’re able to withstand 15 kN worth of damage before being destroyed, and causing it to fall apart. But if left alone, all constructs last as long as their puddles do, or sooner if he so chooses it. Example Donnie can grab someone’s face and literally melt it off. Strengths Is able to get through metal obstacles easily. Is able to bypass many forms of protection easily. Has a natural fear factor. (No one wants to touch acid.) Weaknesses Large amounts of water can weaken his acid greatly and reduce it to alkali Ph level. Is unable to melt through very dense plastic. Leaves evidence behind via scorch marks. Tech A Necklace: It regenerates clothes after they are destroyed. ( Adds no buffs of any sorts, just for aesthetics and not being nude half the time. ) Trivia -Donnie loves kids, he will never kill one. -Is very fond of dancing, having a performance at the base every Sunday night. Although no one understands why. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NPCs Category:NPC Lawless